Gohma
The Gohma are a very ancient race of insects that descended from the insect kingdom for many centuries. Appearance The Gohma resembled race of spiders, varroa mites, ants and scorpions with only a single eye. Society The Gohma are masters at getting the upper hand in positioning, and when they surround a foe it's very easy for the enemy to want to make a run for it rather then stand and fight against an endless tide of spiders. A properly managed Gohma swarm is one of the most powerful combatants that an unfortunate army may face. Biology Gohma Harvester The Gohma Harvesters convert all manner of resources into both food and material to construct their massive hives. Gohma Harvesters seek out a large variety of these resources to convert for the Hive, be they Rupees that can be broken down into a durable paste, or Ordonian Goats to feed newborn larvae. Hive Larva The Hive Larvae into a Hive Keeper or a Hive Amplifier. Soldier Larva The Soldier Larvae are fully aware and capable of performing tasks on a few moments after birth. Despite their small size they were rather vicious and displayed surprising strength, particularly their ability to jump. Royal Larva The Royal Larvae are bred for entirely different purposes, in particular, they will can grow into Princesses, Matriarchs, Shroud Walkers or Queens. Caretaker The Caretakers aided the larger Hive Keepers in nursing Gohma newborns and maintaining establishments. Although specialised for nursing, Caretakers had a potent bite and could fling vicious Royal Larvae from their abdomens at enemy forces. Hive Keeper The Hive Keepers served as builders, nurses, janitors, and general maintenance for Gohma nests across their territory. On a normal day they tended and cared for larvae, repaired any damage to hives, and made sure everything was in working order. In battle, however, the Hive Keepers became terrifying monsters. Hive Amplifier The Hive Amplifiers were all connected by some invisible force, a force that strained and vanished with distance. When moving into unfamiliar territory far from their Hive, Amplifiers would simply project the symbol into a surrounding region. Shroud Walker The Shroud Walkers are truly massive and wicked-looking creatures are actually one of the more docile members of the Gohma army. Despite their lack of direct combat ability, their passive talents were just as terrifying as any number of Gohma claws and mandibles. Varroa Destructor The Varroa Destructor Gohma or simply the Varroa Gohma are parasitic and wicked-looking creatures. They can dig holes and build hives in the God Trees. The Varroa Gohma resembled the arachnid-like varroa destructor. Armogohma The Armogohma are massive Gohma that are able to eject a stream of liquid from its tear duct, which almost instantly ignites on fire. The resulting bream can burn down entire swaths of enemy forces. Chaos The Chaos Gohma is a malevolent and parasitic creature that feeds on the souls of others and can control the bodies of its victims. Princess The Gohma Princess are heirs to the metaphorical Gohma thrones, a Gohma Princess had some level of autonomy that other Gohma lacked, and could in turn receive and command the will of a hive to a limited degree. A Gohma Princess was often paired with several hundred Gohma to maintain a stable connection with the rest of the hive. Queen The Gohma Queens were considered some of the highest priority and most valuable Gohma in any Hive. A single Queen could lay hundreds of eggs in a single day. When threatened they could engage in battle with powerful claws, as well as command vast swarms of lesser Gohma. Matriarch A Gohma Princess can eventually grow into the Matriarch. The Matriarch Gohma can lay eight thousands of eggs in a single day and shows no sign of stopping anytime soon. Though she spends most of her time in the Gohma's central hive, this powerful creature has been known to personally siege and destroy enemies that become a threat to the Gohma at large. Her powerful eye beam has been known to incinerate entire armies. In it's true form, she can project the Will of the Hive into a surrounding region. Empress A Gohma Princess can eventually grow into the Empress. Like the Matriarch, the Empress Gohma can lay eight thousands of eggs in a single day and shows no sign of stopping anytime soon. It is the Kaiju-size Gohma that is equaling the size of Godzilla Galaxy and is the largest Kaiju-based gohma that dwarfs Godzilla Earth. The Empress is not proficient in fight, but the larva can encompass and defend her from the enemies that are coming close to her. Sound Effects *Giant Gohma Roar *Giant Gohma Hiss *Larvae Chirp *Gohma Bark *Gohma Squawk *Gohma Yikes *Larvae Angry *Giant Gohma Defeated *Larvae Defeated *Gohma Laying Egg Family *God- Creator Gallery Gohma (2019) Sprites.png Gohma Parts (2019) Sprites.png Chaos Kin (2019) Sprites.png Category:Species Category:Entities Category:Fanon